Happy Birthday My Love
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: Future AU: After a hard day at work, Kurt comes home to find a birthday surprise from the love of his life. One-shot in honor of Sabriel81's birthday.


A/N: Hello my lovelies. This oneshot is dedicated to the spectacularly awesome** Sabriel81** because it's her birthday! She and I are constantly flailing over each other and for that I can only love her more. It's crazy to me when she tells me how much she loves my stories and how inspirational I am when SHE is the one that inspires me. When I first started reading fanfiction, her stories were among the first that I ever read. I don't think she realizes just how much I love her and her fics, and I hope this birthday oneshot will show her my undying devotion.

**Happy Birthday Sam!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt dragged his feet as he walked up to the penthouse. It was yet another excruciatingly long day at work and he was exhausted. He had gotten approximately eight hours of sleep in the past week combined. Fashion week was only a few days away and he was up to his neck in work. On top of the stress and lack of sleep, it was also his 31st birthday. He wasn't thrilled to be 31 in the least bit. He saw more and more wrinkles each day and he was losing the battle against the grays in his hair. He felt old.

Except for the pancake breakfast Blaine and their daughter, Elizabeth, prepared for him that morning and the phone call from his dad, no one else had acknowledged his birthday and he was truly grateful for it. Had his employees and coworkers remembered, they would've wanted to throw some outrageously expensive party for him and all he wanted to do was take a hot bath and fall asleep in the arms of the love of his life.

When he reached their front door, there was a note taped on it addressed to him. He recognized Blaine's handwriting instantly, smiling softly as he pulled the note off the door to read.

_My Dearest Kurt,  
I know that today is not your favorite day, but I must tell you that it is one of mine. Today, the world's most amazing, most compassionate man was born and I am so incredibly lucky to be able to call you mine. I'm sure you are exhausted and probably want to sleep, but for now, I ask that you follow the rose petals and enjoy the fact that you have lived through another successful year. _

_Forever Yours,  
Blaine_

Kurt sighed and shook his head as he opened the front door, and saw a trail of red rose petals leading towards their bedroom. He set his things down, called out for Blaine and Elizabeth but received no response. He followed the rose petals all the way to their master bathroom, gasping in surprise when he saw what Blaine had done for him. The bathroom had several of Kurt's favorite candles set out, there was relaxing music playing quietly, and his hot bath was already drawn.

Kurt quickly undressed and stepped into the bathtub. "Best. Husband. Ever." He murmured as he rested his head back and let himself relax.

An hour later, Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom. After the week he had, the simplicity of soaking in the bath was exactly what he needed. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked into the bedroom.

"Blaine." Kurt called out, needing to thank him for his thoughtfulness. Instead of getting a response from Blaine though, he received one from Elizabeth.

"Hi, Daddy." Elizabeth said from the door.

"Hi, Lizzy." Kurt replied with a fond smile. "Where's Dad? I need to thank him for the wonderful bath."

"Dad said to get dressed in your favorite suit and meet him on the roof." Elizabeth replied with a mischievous smirk.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at their daughter and crossed his arms. "What are you two up to?"

"Goodnight, Daddy. Love you." Elizabeth replied with a giggle and quickly exited the room.

"Lizzy." Kurt said in his dad voice as he followed her out. He heard her giggling all the way to her bedroom but decided not to chase her. "Love you too. Goodnight." He called out before walking back into the bedroom. He went over to his closet and started shifting through the suits. "What are you up to, Blaine Anderson?" he mumbled to himself.

It only took Kurt about thirty minutes to get dressed. As tired as he was, he was also excited about what was to come. Blaine had a tendency to make grand gestures over the simplest things and Kurt couldn't deny the thrill it gave him. Before he went out to the roof, he walked over to Elizabeth's room to check in on her. He smiled softly when he saw that she was sound asleep already. He quietly closed the door behind him and headed towards the roof.

Throughout their years together, Kurt had learned all of Blaine's surprises. As he walked up to the roof, he thought of all the scenarios that could be waiting for him. He had expected to see Blaine waiting for him next to a table with candles and a romantic dinner. Or maybe his closest friends would be all dressed up and ready to celebrate his birthday. What he found, however, took his breath away. The roof had been converted into the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. There were flowers and plants of all kinds creating a small maze and the entire roof was lit up with dangling lights. _It must've taken Blaine hours to set this up,_ Kurt thought to himself as he slowly followed the path.

When he made it to the center of the maze, he was surprised to see that Blaine wasn't there. "Babe?" he called out but received no immediate response. After a few minutes, Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ began to play.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
_

"May I have this dance?" Kurt turned around, his breath once again being taken away by the sight of Blaine. Blaine was dressed in Kurt's favorite deep red suit. No matter how many times he had seen Blaine wear it, it never failed to make him swoon.

"Of course." Kurt breathed out, allowing Blaine to pull him in.

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Blaine rested his cheek against Kurt's and sang along with the song. Kurt could only melt into his husband's arms.

"I'm not very good at romance." Kurt teased, earning himself a small groan from Blaine.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Blaine asked as he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled lightly and shook his head. "Nope. Never."

Blaine sighed dramatically but smiled nonetheless. "Happy Birthday, my love."


End file.
